El mundo que ella vio
by Nitta Rawr
Summary: Para Mikasa, Eren era su todo; era la razón por la que caminaba, entrenaba duro cada día hasta que sus músculos dolieran, seguía luchando valientemente en aquel mundo cruel y hermoso. Por Eren haría eso y más, él que la había salvado, le había enseñado a vivir, le había cobijado con una bufanda cuando hacía frío y le dio la voluntad de seguir peleando. [Serie de viñetas]
1. I: Bufanda

**Disclaimer:** SnK NO me pertenece; ojala, es de Hajime Isayama, pero él será mi esposo así que todos tranquilos. Me enteraré de todos los spoiler antes que nadie. La imagen tampoco es mía, créditos a quien la hizo porque le quedo muy hermosa.

Eh, ¿qué tal? Después de un día de pensar sobre muchas cosas, me he dado cuenta que necesitaba subir algo sobre Mikasa Ackerman -la tía más valiente y brava que existe en el mundo ficticio, además de Annie-. Como ella es un personaje complejo con tantos sentimientos atrapados, me pareció perfecto para trabajar.

Este será un conjunto de viñetas de momentos que pueden salir del anime o manga.

Advertencias: OoC -Out Of Character- y no romance empalagoso.

* * *

**El mundo que ella vio.**

I: Bufanda.

* * *

En sus recuerdos, la pequeña niña mitad japonesa que lo perdió todo en un solo día, en menos de cinco minutos tenía sus pensamientos perdidos, enredados en un montón de cosas que no lograba ordenar; deseaba hallar el camino de vuelta a casa para encontrarse con su padre y su madre, porque su hogar era donde ellos estuvieran. Entonces Mikasa debía ir ahí, para volver a verlos y estar juntos de nuevo, para encontrar un lugar donde cobijarse y resguardarse de ese horrible frío que le daba la impresión se había adherido a su cuerpo desde el suelo donde había estado inconsciente durante tiempo indefinido, añadiendo también el viento helado que soplaba en la tétrica noche.

El doctor Jaeger le chillaba a su hijo por los actos cometidos dentro de la cabaña pero más que por enojo era por preocupación de su bienestar y Mikasa no pudo evitar pensar en su propia madre —ahora muerta— mientras le había gritado: «¡Mikasa! ¡Corre!», y el pequeño niño, Eren, simplemente le respondía al adulto que «Debía salvarla porque si no la matarían, que solamente quería salvarla». No había ni un poco de remordimiento por el asesinato cometido, no titubeaba al decir sus palabras de defensa, simplemente se veía satisfecho porque estuvieran muertos.

Le dolía el cuerpo, las manos, la cabeza y tenía el estómago vacío. Era de noche y hacía más frío que en la tarde, ella simplemente llevaba puesto un ligero vestido y la chaqueta que el doctor Jaeger tan amablemente le había ofrecido pero aunque debía ser cálida todavía se sentía congelada. Su cuerpo no respondía y no dejaba de mirar el mismo punto muerto mientras se repetía una y otra vez que debía volver a casa con mamá y papá. Ellos la estarían esperando y serían felices, como todos los días. Desde donde estaban en ese momento, ¿qué camino debía tomar para ir a su casa?

Mikasa se sentía muerta, como su padre y su madre. No tenía a dónde ir, una razón por la cual seguir e intentar sobrevivir en ese despiadado mundo en que dentro de las murallas los humanos se mataban entre sí y afuera, se suponía, existía el peligro latente de los titanes. Si tanto afuera como adentro era peligroso, ¿a dónde iría ella? ¿Quién la cuidaría?

Y fue cuando Eren le pasó su bufanda, enrollándola toscamente alrededor de su cuello y rostro congelado además de adolorido, que sintió instantáneamente el calor corporal de él que había quedado adherida a la prenda. El frío desapareció y sorprendida llevó las manos a la suave tela. Mikasa nunca había estado con otros niños de su edad, solo sus padres pero aquel aroma debía ser de aquel muchacho valiente que la había salvado.

Eren la miraba casi aburrido pero con fiereza, determinación, una que a ella le faltaba pero que pareció despertarla de su ensoñación media muerta. Su mundo pareció iluminarse por la mirada de él; no hacía frío, no estaba oscuro y su corazón volvía a latir en su pecho con la fuerza que necesitaba para continuar caminando.

—Toma esto. Ahora es tuyo—dijo él.

El doctor Jaeger le ofreció ir a vivir con ellos y antes de que pudiera dar una respuesta e incluso procesar lo que decía, Eren ya la estaba tomando por la manga de la chaqueta y la tironeaba, arrastrándola en la dirección que debía quedar.

—Vamos —incitó el niño—Vamos a casa. A _nuestra_ casa.

Entonces un nudo se formó en su garganta bruscamente, sin advertencia y todo pareció iluminarse y oscurecerse al mismo tiempo. El agarre en su manga parecía ser lo único que la mantenía a flote y la guiaba hacia la luz, la vida. Todos los sentimientos agrupados durante el día florecieron por aquellas palabras.

Mikasa supo al instante, tuvo el presentimiento al observarlo con devoción, que Eren Jaeger no solo le había regalado una prenda para el frío que nunca se quitaría y desde ese momento sería su mayor tesoro, lo que le recordaría la razón para seguir luchando con fiereza, no solo la estaba guiando para que los acompañara a su casa —que ahora también era suya— sino que algo más importante que eso: le había regalado la voluntad de seguir viviendo cuando todo parecía estar mal. Incluso en la oscuridad podía aparecer una luz. Le estaba obsequiando la voluntad de luchar aunque todo pareciera perdido porque siempre existía una razón por la cual levantarse del duro suelo una y otra vez, las veces que fueran necesarias.

—Si —respondió con las lágrimas gruesas humedeciendo sus mejillas y la bufanda—Vamos…

* * *

**¿Reviews?**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**By: Nitta Rawr. **


	2. II: Mundo cruel

**Disclaimer:** SnK NO me pertenece; ojala, es de Hajime Isayama, pero él será mi esposo así que todos tranquilos. Me enteraré de todos los spoiler antes que nadie. La imagen tampoco es mía, créditos a quien la hizo porque le quedo muy hermosa.

Bueno, otra pequeña viñeta sobre Mikasa porque joder, esta chica debe tener el respeto que se merece. Estoy actualizando muchas historias porque estoy emocionada, me he sacado máxima nota en historia y ha sido lo mejor del mundo entero. ¡**Muchas gracias** por sus comentarios anteriores! Gracias a: **ArieP** - **LuFFy McCormick - Daioz RCS, **se han ganado un abrazo/mordida de mi parte.

Advertencias: OoC -Out Of Character- y no romance empalagoso.

* * *

**El mundo que ella vio.**

II: Mundo cruel.

* * *

Para Mikasa Ackerman él era su mundo entero, no podía definirlo exactamente de una manera romántica porque no tenía experiencia en ello y tampoco tenía ganas de pensarlo, simplemente era un hecho en su vida, la cual giraba en torno a él. Por Eren daba un paso tras otro para comenzar a caminar, se alimentaba a diario para tener fuerzas, entrenaba y practicaba todos los días para combatir a los titanes y proteger aquellos por los cuales se preocupaba. Su razón de abrir los ojos y seguir viviendo, luchando en ese cruel y hermoso mundo, aprendió a vivir y a respirar, a encontrar un hogar en tanto horror, sangre y muerte. Intentaba disfrutar de las cosas pequeñas que le brindaba la vida como la misma compañía de sus camaradas.

Eren Jaeger para ella, en ese mundo era sinónimo de «vida» y «hogar».

Mikasa sentía que su corazón seguía latiendo por él y solo por él, casi literalmente porque si no fuera por Eren ella estaría muerta o peor; sería el juguete de algún degenerado, una esclava sin voluntad.

No importaba que tan difícil fueran las cosas para ellos, Mikasa no quería ser una persona fría y despiadada pero su corazón y mente tenía un límite de personas por las cuales se preocupaba realmente; Eren y Armin. Ella seguiría luchando, se levantaría una y otra vez de los escombros, alzaría su cuchilla todas las veces que fueran necesarias aunque estuviera a punto de morir o los músculos de sus brazos amenazaran con caerse solo porque no desperdiciaría el esfuerzo que el alemán había hecho por salvarla, porque él le había enseñado a vivir y le había salvado de todas las formas posibles.

Nunca se rendiría, nunca lo dejaría y siempre estaría para cuidarlo. Aunque llegara a odiarla —cosa que le aterraba más que una muerte lenta y dolorosa a manos de un titán—, Mikasa seguiría detrás de Eren de forma fiel para salvarlo. Y si tenía la oportunidad, alimentada por la poca esperanza que se mantenía en su cerebro, quería ser capaz de observar el mundo junto a él. Deseaba seguir andando a su lado gracias a sus propias piernas, poder seguirlo a donde fuera y reír con él, sonreír y compartir sus penas si era necesario. Era su hermano, su mejor amigo, su salvador, simplemente era Eren y no había otra palabra para describirlo.

Era la luz que la guiaba. La fuerza que la impulsaba. Era todo lo bueno que podía tener este mundo. Era la voz de los débiles y la emoción en persona.

Ella soñaba ser como él; tenía sus ideales y los seguía como podía. No le importaba si tenía un rasguño, se doblaba un brazo para ser más fuerte que los demás y protegerlo, no importaba que fuera al mismo infierno a morir prácticamente porque si Eren estaba ahí entonces _no podía ser tan malo_. Siempre existiría esperanza y amor donde aquel castaño estuviera, siempre habría una última palabra de aliento a la cual aferrarse y una esperanza que seguir. Mikasa se volvía humana por él, se volvía fuerte y débil...

Era una guerrera de aquel mundo que les había tocado vivir y no importaba las desventajas que aquella decisión tuviera, si por Eren fuera le daría la espalda a la humanidad para seguirlo.

Solo por él...

* * *

**¡Peluches** de dino-dino para ustedes!

**.**

**.**

**.**

**By: Nitta Rawr. **


	3. III: Más allá de las murallas

**Disclaimer:** SnK NO me pertenece; ojala, es de Hajime Isayama, pero él será mi esposo así que todos tranquilos. Me enteraré de todos los spoiler antes que nadie. La imagen tampoco es mía, créditos a quien la hizo porque le quedo muy hermosa.

Agradecimientos por comentario a: **II Mei-chan II, LuFFy McCormick, Natsume, **

Advertencias: OoC -Out Of Character- y no romance empalagoso.

* * *

**El mundo que ella vio.**

III: Más allá de las murallas.

* * *

—Quiero ver el mundo —dijo Eren con sus siempre ojos soñadores llenos de decisión ante su deseo y esperanza de que algún día lo haría realidad. Miraba más allá de las casas y los techos, los árboles y los arbustos, más allá de las murallas gruesas con sus mil y un misterios que debían ser su protección pero al mismo tiempo eran su perdición.

Mikasa se tapó la boca con su bufanda, intentaba ocultar la sonrisa tierna que no podía evitar formar cada vez que él ponía esa expresión, pero al mismo tiempo sus ojos parecían impasibles, como siempre. Estaba preocupada también porque Eren algún día podría encontrar su perdición por culpa de sus deseos, pero por eso mismo ella estaría ahí para protegerlo. Lo había jurado. Lo había seguido para volverse una soldada solo para saber que estaría bien y hasta ahora no había fallado.

No pensaba en fallar, tampoco. No perdería a su familia, no perdería a Eren de nuevo.

El corazón de Mikasa se encogía con dolor solo de pensar en un mundo sin su luz, sin él, ¿qué haría ella sin Eren? No podría soportarlo, pensarlo le hacía querer gritar con fuerza hasta quedar sin voz porque ese chico, aunque a veces la trataba de una manera ruda —y es que Mikasa aceptaba que podía ser un poco sobreprotectora a veces, y es que no podía siempre mantener a raya su preocupación— la había salvado y también se preocupaba por ella.

Eran un equipo. Ellos y Armin, por supuesto.

Mikasa de ser necesario sería la mala del trío solo para mantenerlos a salvo. Mataría y no daría vuelta el rostro ante la crueldad.

—Quiero ver esa extensión de agua salada… —siguió diciendo Eren mientras se enderezaba en todo lo que era su altura, su piel bronceada brillaba por culpa del sudor pero su sonrisa era lo más hermoso que podía ver. Mikasa podía pensar que tenía ojos solo para admirarla, y es que iluminaba todo—Las montañas de arena y los desiertos de hielo.

Mikasa bajó la mirada, con un: «Pero», cruzando su mente. No se atrevió a alzar la voz porque realmente no quería interrumpirlo en su ensoñación.

Hasta que Eren dijo:

—Lo veremos juntos, Mikasa, lo prometo —volteó a verla y le sonrió, le regalo esa bella sonrisa solo a ella, una dedicación hermosa que mantendría el resto de su vida plasmada en su mente porque era suya. Su corazón bombeó más sangre de lo usual al tiempo que una emoción invadía su cuerpo sin razón aparente. Eren apretó el puño frente a él como si realmente estuviera seguro de que eso ocurriría y esa expresión le hizo pensar a ella que así sería, porque Eren _nunca mentía _y todo lo que él decía algún día lo haría—. Saldremos de este lugar, juntos, y podremos ver el mundo, ¿de acuerdo? —y ese «De acuerdo», se escuchaba más a una afirmación que una pregunta.

—Vale, Eren —musitó ella todavía con la boca tapada y una sonrisa invisible en sus labios pero con una carcajada de felicidad resonando en su mente.

El calor en su pecho no era ficción, era lo que se sentía al tener a alguien que se preocupaba por ti a tu lado y tener algo que podías llamar familia. Era el simple hecho de tener alguien a quien dar todo el cariño y gratitud que se podía.

—Iremos juntos —asintió ella y guardó las espadas en su equipo de maniobras.

Mikasa miró el suelo e intentó no ver rostros reflejados —de todos aquellos a los que había matado; personas o titanes—, ignoró los pensamientos que la acusaban de un alma impura por ser asesina y solo se concentró en la sonrisa de Eren Jaeger. No dejo que los manchones carmesí que ensuciaban su ropa y sus manos la detuvieran.

Y mientras pisaba la sangre bajos sus pies siguió su camino, siempre a su lado.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**By: Nitta Rawr. **


	4. IV: De cuentos y leyendas

**Disclaimer:** SnK NO me pertenece; ojala, es de Hajime Isayama, pero él será mi esposo así que todos tranquilos. Me enteraré de todos los spoiler antes que nadie. La imagen tampoco es mía, créditos a quien la hizo porque le quedo muy hermosa.

Agradecimientos por comentario a: **Natsume, LuFFy McCormick. **Se han ganado un dinosaurio... imaginario -je, je. Hasta que Nitta no consiga una máquina del tiempo o algo para hacer dinosaurios, solo podra dar imaginarios o de peluche-.

Advertencias: OoC -Out Of Character- y no romance empalagoso.

* * *

**El mundo que ella vio.**

IV: De cuentos y leyendas sobre criaturas extrañas (y otras sensaciones).

* * *

Cuando intentaba recordar pensaba que no fue hace mucho, pero realmente sí lo comparaba con su Yo de ahora con el de ese entonces, habían pasado eones desde aquello. No es como si le importara, pocas veces se encontraba recordando un pasado que no fuera momentos con sus padres o con su segunda familia; los Jaeger (en común tenían que ambos eran recuerdos felices. Recordarse a sí misma recogiendo madera con Eren ahora parecía un paraíso de felicidad). Ahora era ese extraño momento en que tenía _flashbacks _sobre momentos absurdos como aquel, sí es que había momentos de mucho ocio en su vida fue durante esa etapa.

Su primer año en el campo de entrenamiento para volverse soldados.

Sinceramente, Mikasa estaba cien por ciento concentrada completamente en los equipos tridimensionales, cuántos abdominales, sentadillas y flexiones de brazos necesitaba para conseguir más firmeza en sus extremidades, cómo debía portar las cuchillas y tácticas de lucha que no fueran solamente intentar tirar al oponente (eso era demasiado fácil). Había ido ahí, no porque fuera su propio sueño o porque quisiera volverse de pronto una heroína, sino para cuidar a Eren, porque sí en algo era bueno ese chico era meterse en problemas sin intentarlo. Quería confirmar que lo lograría (aunque una parte de ella sabía que Eren podía hacer _cualquier cosa, _cuando estaba completamente decidido a ello), que no se dañaría en el camino, que no moriría. Ella, por ley, debía ir donde estuviera Eren. Esa era la única razón para ir al campo de entrenamiento, otros asuntos y pensamientos no eran de su incumbencia, pero esa metodología flaqueaba al segundo en saber que debía compartir cabaña con una gran cantidad de chicas que también habían ido.

Todas eran unas niñas, y tener niñas alrededor siempre va a ser un problema.

Mikasa no se consideraba (ni considera) una persona que sea excelente socializando, pero no es grosera y simplemente cumple con su deber. Cuando sus compañeras comenzaban a conversar, ella simplemente se marginaba en su propia litera (la que al principio había compartido con Leonhardt. Ella dormía en la cama de arriba, y fue la peor decisión de su vida. Duraron menos que un pan frente a Sasha, la misma que fue luego su siguiente compañera tras un justo cambio), pero eso no impedía que escuchara los cuchicheos y risas que a veces venían, cuando no tenían un aura de depresión o derrota porque, en ese campo, el agotamiento era cosa de todos los días, del mismo modo que despertar una mañana y encontrar que faltaba una persona.

Una noche en especial, había mucho movimiento. Teniendo de compañeras chicas de doce a trece años (tal vez un poco más), es normal el alboroto de hormonas. Su conversación no era nada del otro mundo, además al estar prácticamente marginados del mundo real se aceptaba que no había nada más que mirar que a sus propios compañeros de entrenamiento.

Hablaban de chicos.

—Yo creo que tiene buenos músculos, ¿no lo ven en los entrenamientos? Además es muy rápido y parece bastante fuerte —comentó una con una risilla extrañamente melosa. Una mirada rápida confirma las sospechas de que esta sonrojada, aunque abraza sus rodillas y mira al círculo de chicas sin titubear.

—Yo creo que el más alto es el más lindo —comenta otra, para luego también echarse a reír.

—Sí, seguramente en un futuro serían un buen partido.

Y así hasta que la conversación pasaba a otros temas. Las chicas hablaban de los hombres como si de un trozo de carne se tratara. Incluso en un momento empezaron a hablar de soldados veteranos que, se suponía, habían visto alguna vez en su vida (Mikasa recordaba haber escuchado los nombres de Irvin y Levi, entre otros).

Hubo un momento crucial:

—Pero ese chico… el que siempre tiene energía —empezó a susurrar una con nerviosismo y todas las demás se callaron, esperando que hablara. La chica se puso más nerviosa, moviendo las manos de un lado a otro—. El castaño medio alto y bronceado.

—¿El que enfrento a Jean? —inquiere otra.

Y Mikasa saben de quién habla.

De Eren.

—¡Sí! —anima la primera con más energía, sus ojos parecen lanzar chispas y Mikasa siente una incomodidad (y molestia) en su cuerpo que no puede disimular. Desde su propia cama, al otro lado de la habitación, no puede apartar su mirada fulminante de ella. Sumando también que, por su culpa, ha perdido la cuenta de los abdominales que estaba haciendo, Leonhardt tampoco ayudara porque ella ya estaba dormida—Creo que es muy guapo y amable, además de que nunca se rinde y eso… es algo muy digno de admirar.

Un coro de opiniones al respecto apoyando tal comentario. Mikasa no puede evitar apretar los puños con fiereza al darse cuenta de que hablan de _su hermano, _en sus narices. Aunque una parte de ella (la femenina que no ha podido eliminar y todavía la molesta con cosas absurdas), se pregunta qué pensaría Eren si sabe que las chicas lo ven como una clase de divinidad entre los del campo.

¿Le daría vergüenza o se le subirían los humos a la cabeza? Una parte de ella desearía que fuera lo primero, porque sería adorable.

—¡Esperen! —corta una de pronto. Las demás se quedan en silencio y la observan confundidas por la interrupción. Mikasa, tal vez, piensa que podría decir que Eren no era nada de eso y sí se le ocurría sacarlo de su boca, ella misma se encargaría de que no volviera a hablar el resto de su vida—No pueden pensar en Eren de esa manera.

—¿Y por qué no? —pregunta otra haciendo un berrinche.

—Porque… —comienza a explicar. Ni si quiera recordaba quién era, nunca se aprendió los nombres de todas—Porque a Mikasa le gusta Eren y, es obvio, que a él le gusta ella. Solamente que todavía no lo sabe. Es normal. Los hombres pueden ser muy burdos para esos temas. Mi hermano mayor es igual.

Todas apoyan la noción (incluso quien había sacado el tema de Eren a colación), y Mikasa simplemente se sonroja cuando se da cuenta que toda la atención recae en ella. Peor, porque al verla sentada en su cama sin ningún ademán de hacer ejercicio, se dan cuenta que ha estado prestando atención a esa charla idiota. Tan rápido que Mikasa no puede creerlo, se encuentra siendo hostigada por el grupo de chicas que no para de preguntar y comentar al respecto. Todos saben que se conocen desde niños y que llegaron juntos como equipo junto con Arlert, pero el hambre por adquirir más conocimientos al respecto les gana.

Mikasa se encuentra acorralada entre comentarios como:

—¡Harían una bonita pareja!

—Además, Mikasa es muy bella, seguro no podrá resistirse a sus encantos.

—¡Sí! Incluso hay una gran probabilidad de que terminen por casarse.

Su sonrojo acrecentó mientras intentaba explicar entre balbuceos que, solamente, eran hermanos y nada más. Que ella no estaba interesada de esa manera en él y ese chico solo tenía cabeza para sus ambiciones, no para romanticismos.

Ahora, lo recordaba casi vivido, aunque la mayoría de las chicas de esa noche ya no los acompañaban y nunca más lo harían. Habían perdido a muchos compañeros durante ese tiempo y obviamente perderían más, pero todavía era extraño pensar que recordaba algo así tan de repente, cuando ella misma sentía que lo había olvidado. Aunque, ¿qué otra cosa podía hacer en una situación así? Estaba tan nerviosa que casi no podía pensar.

Mikasa tenía una calidez en su pecho, además de la sensación de que estaba latiendo más rápido de lo normal (como cuando estaba usando el equipo tridimensional). Le sudaban las manos ligeramente, y a ella jamás le pasaba eso. No podía mantener la mirada estática en un punto y por primera vez en su vida flaqueaba estando frente a Eren.

Eren, quien se suponía era como su hermano (un hermano menor que debía cuidar), la persona a la que adoraba con su vida (porque le había salvado. Le debía la existencia, literalmente), el chico por el cual bajaba al mismo infierno para preocuparse de que no fuera a quemarse por error, por quien se ha enfrentado a oficiales y sargentos malignos (además de enanos y gruñones. No hay peor combinación que esa) y esa persona por la cual persiguió a un titán (no sola una vez) para rescatarlo.

Eren, quien había pasado la barrera divisora entre «hermandad» y «algo más confuso y misterioso», solo con dos palabras:

—Te quiero —volvió a decir Eren mientras le miraba con firmeza, como siempre hacía. Había algo en sus ojos diferentes, obviamente ya no era un niño pero se veía casi como un adulto.

Mikasa se encontró sin palabras.

—Te quiero, Mikasa —musita él una y otra vez, como si intentara convencerla. Mira la bufanda y piensa en ella para poder expresar lo que siente, pero las palabras no son suficientes. Nunca lo son y por eso mismo estira los brazos para tomarla por los hombros y abrazarla con fuerza, con dolor y agonía. La abrazaba de la manera en que alguien se aferraría a alguien para no caer y saber que seguía vivo. La clase de abrazos que podían considerarse como una despedida—. Te quiero, joder, no sabes cuánto.

Ella solo logra, entre el mutismo de sus labios y el torbellino que es su mete, corresponder torpemente el gesto pero sin la pasión que él profesa. Eren casi le quita la respiración, pero ella solo se siente calmada con tocarlo.

—Eren… —murmura, y se siente estúpida.

Jaeger no rompe el contacto, apoya la frente en su hombro y respira hondo.

—Gracias por todo —entonces se separa, tan rápido como la abrazo y deseando de todo corazón que eso haya sido suficiente para expresar lo que sentía.

Mikasa solo se queda de piedra, obligando a sus pies a quedarse en su lugar porque ella no puede seguirlo esta vez. No, porque esa es _su misión _y ella tiene la propia. Esta vez no puede ser egoísta (el mismo Eren lo dijo una vez) y no pensar solo en ella, sino en todas las personas que vivían dentro de las murallas. El plan para acabar con los titanes que estaba dividido y la parte más difícil hacía el Sargento Levi (obviamente) pero junto a unos cuantos soldados más, entre ellos, Eren Jaeger.

A ella le toca otra cosa, también complicada pero algo le dice que no lo será tanto como lo que le toca a él.

Y lo ve partir del cuartel. Subiéndose a su caballo, con el equipo tridimensional puesto y dispuesto a seguir cada orden que el Sargento les vaya a dar.

Algo se rompe en Mikasa, una parte suya parece cortarse y alejarse allá donde Eren va, porque una parte propia siempre estaría con él. Porque le pertenecía, así de simple.

Eren mira sobre su hombro mientras espera que den la señal para salir, encuentra su mirada con los ojos grises de Mikasa y sonríe, como siempre hace, alza el brazo en señal de despedida o más bien un ´nos vemos pronto´. Luego sujeta con fuerza las riendas del caballo para comenzar a alejarse, siguiendo la formación. Entonces piensa, que si un abrazo no es suficiente para expresar sus sentimientos entonces cuando vuelva tendría que buscar otra forma más apasionada.

El problema es que en ese mundo, en su realidad, siempre existía un «pero».

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**By: Nitta Rawr. **


End file.
